Juego de Gemelas
by Snicket Toy
Summary: Basado pequeñamente en la pelicula. ¿Que pasa cuando Melanie y Sam finjen ser la otra? ¿Lograran engañar a todos? Seddie como siempre y tambien un poco de SamxJake pero mayoritariamente SEDDIE
1. Prologo

**¡Hola gente de todo este raro pero hermoso mundo! Ya sé lo que estarán pensando **_**¿Esta chica nunca para de escribir?**_** Y la respuesta es ¡NO! Esta idea me vino a la cabeza cuando veía Juego de Gemelas disfrútenlo**

**Disclaimer: ¡Adivinaron! Nada de esto es mío ni los personajes ni el programa solo la historia**

Prologo

-¡Sam tu celular! –Gritó la morena que estaba sentada junto a Freddie viendo La Vaquita.

-Ya voy –Dijo la rubia desde la cocina con la boca llena de tocino, mientras corría hacia su teléfono que estaba dentro de su bolso – ¿Hola?

-¿Es un nuevo capítulo? –Preguntó el técnico

-Creo pero…

-¡DEMONIOS! -Gritó Sam interrumpiendo a su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Melanie –Dijo sentándose cansinamente entre sus dos mejores amigos

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Viene a Seattle

-¿De visita?

-No Fredward, viene a quedarse.

-Eso debería alegrarte –Dijo Carly tratando de animar a su carnívora amiga.

-Debería pero como siempre querrá hacer cosas juntas o como ella dice "cosas de gemelas".

-A mi me parece fantástico.

-A ti Carly porque son cosas que te encantan como ir de compras o clasificar chicos, bueno eso no esta tan mal pero son cosas demasiados femeninas para mí.

-Oh pero vamos es tu gemela.

-Gemela que tu besaste –Dijo ingeniosamente

-Ah… ¿Cómo te enteraste? –Dijo sonrojado

-Soy su gemela, la conozco bastante para saber cuando algo me oculta

-Yo…yo.

-Cálmate, Fredifer ella dijo que solo lo hizo para demostrarte que ella era real.

-Eso me tranquiliza y ¿Cuándo llega?

-Mañana en la mañana tenemos que ir a recogerla al aeropuerto.

-Pero ¿no iras a la escuela?

-Tengo excusa y además mayoritariamente falto por gusto.

Los 3 se encogieron de hombros y siguieron viendo la TV.

-*-*- (A/N: Cada vez que ponga eso es un salto en el tiempo)

Estaba Sam con su mamá esperando a que llegara Melanie, llevaban ya 2 horas esperando ya que el vuelo de California hasta Seattle se había retrasado.

-¿Dónde estará? –Dijo su madre caminando en círculos.

-Mamá deja de hacer eso terminaras haciendo un hoyo.

-Pero…-Hubiera seguido su frase pero vio que su otra hija de 16 años venía llegando a donde estaban con unas enormes maletas de color rosa.

-¡Mamá, Sam!

-¡Melanie! –Dijo su mamá abrazándola luego de que ella dejara sus maletas en el suelo.

-¿Un abrazo Sam? –Dijo juguetonamente Melanie con los brazos abiertos

-Abrazo –Respondió su gemela abrazándola.

-Bueno chicas vamos al auto.

En la casa de las Puckett.

-Me encanta volver.

-Si fuera tú me hubiera quedado en California.

-Ahí Sam si tu sabes que te encanta que haya vuelto.

-Si es genial que hayas vuelto –Dijo rodando los ojos –Pero haya había playas, sol y chicos.

-Pero igual nos divertiremos.

-Como tu digas –Dijo subiendo las escaleras hacía el cuarto que comparte con Melanie y ella siguiéndola por detrás.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Bien qué?

-Vamos Sam ¿Qué ha ocurrido en tu vida?

-Oh Melanie ¿Otra vez? –Dijo tirándose en su cama.

-Si otra vez algún chico tocó el corazón de mi hermana.

-No y no creo que pase

-Pasaría si te dejaras.

-Ahí Melanie se nota que no me conoces bastante.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque si me conocieras lo suficiente sabrías que yo soy muy selectiva con los chicos.

-Si crees que no te conozco bastante te lo probare.

-¿Cómo?

-Un juego tu finges ser yo y yo finjo ser tu por una semana.

-Y eso ¿Qué probara?

-Que si logramos engañar a los demás será que nos conocemos muy bien.

-Hecho –Dijo Sam pasándole la mano.

-Hecho –Y se estrecharon las manos en señal de que estaban de acuerdo.

Y así empezó el juego de estas gemelas.

**¿Qué les pareció? Un poco corto lo sé pero es para empezar, así que si quieren que lo siga díganmelo a través de ese solitario botón verde que si lo aprietan será extremadamente feliz.**


	2. Chapter 1

**¡Hola chicos! Se lo que pensaran por demonios no he escrito en tanto tiempo bueno es que mi computador se hecho a perder y escribo desde el de una amiga pero bueno aquí está el tan ansiado capítulo**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío es de Nick y Dan Schneider**

Día 1

Punto de Vista de Sam

Eran como las 7:30 y todavía no me levanto ya que yo siempre llego tarde pero viviendo con la "gemela perfecta" una no puede dormir tranquila.

-¡Hora de despertar Sammy! -Dijo con su típico tono alegre.

-Déjame dormir – Dije tapándome la cabeza con la almohada.

-Llegamos tarde y yo odio eso.

-Vete y yo iré mas tarde.

-No puedo ya que hoy empieza la apuesta y yo nunca llego tarde así que ¡levántate!

Yo solo me limité a gruñir, ella odia que haga eso, así que tomo mucho aire y comenzó a gritar como una desquiciada.

-¡Ya me Levanto! ¡Me levanto! ¡Solo cállate! – Dije levantándome, odio que grite, no sé como tiene tanto aire en sus pulmones.

Luego de ducharme, lavarme los dientes y todo lo que se hace en las mañanas normales pero ahora llegaba la peor parte debía vestirme toda femenina, además Melanie había escogido la ropa que iba a usar y eso tampoco me hacía sentir mejor.

-¡Aaah! –Grité horrorizada

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Rosa, rosa –Dije Horrorizada ya que Melanie había escogido una minifalda rosada sabiendo que odio ese color.

-Oh vamos Sam te veras linda.

-No me pondré esto –Dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Entonces quieres perder.

-No, yo nunca pierdo.

-Entonces ve y vístete.

-Está bien –Dije resignada

Luego de ponerme la ropa que había elegido mi hermana fui a buscar mis cosas para la escuela.

-Sam tenemos que irnos.

-Si ya voy

Fuimos al auto y mi mamá nos esperaba allí hace más de 20 minutos, desde que estuvo en terapia a cambiado mucho para bien excepto su gusto en hombres, que sigue siendo terrible pero algo es algo.

-¿Están Listas chicas?

-Si -Dijimos al unísono.

-Melanie debemos dejar claro los términos de la apuesta.

-Bueno podremos ser nosotras mismas cuando estemos en la casa o con mamá.

-Pero la apuesta sigue en escuela, la casa de Carly o la de Fredifer.

-Pero si hacemos algo, cualquier cosa que note que yo no soy tú ni tu yo y nos descubren a la que descubrieron tendrá que ser la esclava de la otra por 15 días.

-De acuerdo –Dije dándole la mano.

-Me parece bien –Dijo estrechando mi mano.

-Bueno chicas ya llegamos que lo pasen bien.

-Como sea

-Adiós ma.

Entramos a Ridgeway tranquilas pero nuestra tranquilidad se acabó cuando Carls llegó corriendo como una histérica y nos arrastro a mí y a Melanie hasta nuestros casilleros.

-¿Qué ocurre Carly? –Le dije tratando de ser dulce.

-Hola, Mel –Dijo abrazándome -¿Qué tal el vuelo?

-Tranquilo, hubo un pequeño retraso pero no fue nada

-Hay que bueno, pero a lo que iba decirles Stefani y Jake terminaron y esta vez para siempre.

-Pero Carlangas tu ya tienes novio –Dijo mi hermana con un tono sumamente parecido al mío debo reconocer que es muy buena actriz.

-No es para mí, Connor es mi príncipe y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo, pero una de ustedes podría ser dueña del corazón de Jake.

-No seré yo, Carls.

-Oh vamos Sam, solo tienes que intentarlo no pierdes nada

-Cierto Sam, inténtalo

-Como sea –Rodó los ojos- ¿Donde está, Fredwina?

-Esta con sus amigos del AV club, hablando sobre cosas técnicas.

-Upss, Me aburrí

-Sam

-¿Qué? sabes que me aburren las cosas ñoñas

-Vamos Sam, debemos planear el próximo iCarly.

-Esta bien pero tengo hambre.

-Siempre tienes hambre

-¿Es mi culpa que nada me llene?

Carly rodó los ojos, caminamos a nuestra próxima clase hasta que Carly se detuvo de repente en un cartel.

-¿Qué ocurre, Carly?

-Las pruebas de porristas, son hoy en la tarde.

-¿Te inscribirás? –Pregunté, aunque ya sabía la repuesta

-No, desde lo que paso el año pasado.

Carly se había inscrito el año pasado, pero cuando tuvo que hacer la prueba no pudo hacer ningún movimiento, tengo que decirlo ¡Carly ES HORRIBLE en los deportes!

-Pero, Melanie y si ¿Tu te inscribes?

-¡¿Yo? –Tenía los ojos como platos yo jamás, JAMAS en la vida me uniría a las porrista, son tan alegres y femeninas, me causan nauseas.

-Si Melanie, hazlo aunque sea por diversión

Por mí, yo me hubiera negado hasta morir pero no creo que esa actitud, concuerde con mi hermana así que al final acepté a inscribiré en las ridículas pruebas para porristas.

El día paso lento y aburrido, como siempre, algo que me sorprendió fue que Jake Crandall se me quedo mirando toda la clase de Francés, debo admitirlo, el es muy atractivo, pero como sea ahora era la peor parte del día, las pruebas de porristas y para rematar, me perdería el almuerzo ¡Era pollo frito!

Tuve que cambiarme para hacer la prueba, ya que no podía hacer la prueba con todo lo que llevaba puesto, así que me puse unos shorts negros y una polera amarilla de tirantes larga.

-¡La siguiente! –Llamó la capitana de animadoras, que era justamente, Stephanie, la ex de Jake.

-Mi turno –Dije fingiendo animo que no sentía.

-¿Sam, que haces aquí?

-No soy Sam, mi nombre es Melanie

-No nací ayer, se que eres tú mira –Fue cortada por mi gemela

-Confunda pero no ofenda, yo soy la única y carnívora Sam Puckett.

-¿Son gemelas?

Asentí

-Bueno, Melanie para entrar a las porristas debes hacer a la rutina que te mostraremos a continuación a la perfección –Indicó a una de las chicas que estaba sentada, para que pasé adelante, ella me mostró la rutina, era dos saltos mortales para atrás, una vuelta de carro y terminar con un Split.

-¿Lo podrás hacer?

-Eso creo –Y raramente, o por lo menos para mí, hice la rutina a la perfección.

Todos quedaron con los ojos como platos y boquiabiertos pero luego empezaron a aplaudir muy fuerte.

-Fue…Increíble.

-Entonces, ¿Estoy dentro?

-Por supuesto, cuando terminen todas las pruebas te entregaremos tu uniforme y los horarios.

-Gracias –Me volví a sentar junto a Carly y Melanie.

-No sabía que eras tan buena

-Ni yo – Dije en voz baja

-Te dijimos que lo harías genial.

Seguimos platicando sobre las porristas y demás cosas, en realidad escuchaba la mitad de lo que decían, lo único que pensaba era en que tenía mucha hambre, hasta que acabaron las pruebas y mis nuevas compañeras me entregaron mi uniforme era, como de esperarse, una minifalda roja, con una polera, si a eso se puede llamar polera, no me cubrirá para nada el estomago con suerte no se me vería el sostén, de color blanco que en las puntas era de color rojo con letras también rojas que decían Ridgeway; el horario que estaba en rosado, el color que más odio, las practicas eran todos los jueves y martes.

Después de volver a ponerme la odiosa ropa que llevaba, tenía demasiadas ganas de comer algo para seguir estando sin comer, hace que para que no me descubrieran, dije que tenía que ir arreglar cosas en nuestro cuarto.

Pov Melanie

Luego de que Sam se fuera, para que según ella fuera arreglar cosas en el cuarto, cuando yo sabía que hiba a comer algo, ya que ella no puede aguantar no comer pollo frito en todo un día.

-Bien, aún nos falta algo divertido para hacer en iCarly ¿Qué se les ocurre? –Preguntó Carly, mientras bebía su batido.

-¿Qué tal si a Gibby lo bañamos en salsa tártara y que haga uno de sus extraños bailes? –Sugerí tratando de ser lo más "Sam" posible, pero debo admitirlo, es difícil.

-Me parece bien

-Pues decidido, bueno ya tenemos listo iCarly que –Fue interrumpida por el sonido de mi celular, era un mensaje de Sam, decía que Vuelva urgente a la casa.

-Chicos me debo ir, Melanie necesita que vaya a casa, adiós.

-Adiós

-Nos vemos luego

Cuando volví a casa, Sam inmediatamente bajó las escaleras, aparentemente furiosa, por una razón, por lo menos para mí, desconocida y me arrastró hasta nuestro cuarto.

-¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Qué, que ocurre?, ¿Por qué demonios, tomaste las cosas de mi armario?

-No las tome, las ordené –La corregí recalcando la última parte

-Bueno si está tan ordenado como tú dices, muéstrame donde están MIS cosas.

-Bien –Mientras le explicaba le mostraba el lugar donde estaba cada cosa –Colgados están tus pocos vestidos, chaquetas y abrigos, en la repisa de arriba cinturones, gorros y demás accesorios, en las gavetas de la derecha poleras y polerones, en las gavetas de la derecha pantalones shorts y faldas, en la pequeña repisa del medio tu ropa interior y en la repisa de abajo zapatos y zapatillas.

-Por lo menos ahora sé donde esta toda mi ropa –Dijo mientras rodaba los ojos

-De nada por cierto tengo un regalo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Espera y veras –Dije con voz cantarina, mientras fui a buscar una caja, que estaba debajo de mi cama y se la entregue –Ábrela

-Está bien –Cuando abrió el regalo, encontró un cuaderno de color rosa pálido con letra en café que decían "Sam" -¿Te gustó?

-Lindo pero hubiera sido mejor si no hubiera sido rosado.

-Aquí tienes la llave –Se la entregue –Guárdala donde más te convenga y por favor usa el diario en vez de golpear e insultar a los demás.

-No lo prometo.

-Está bien –Sonreí

-Tengo, demasiada hambre voy por tocino –Bajó las escaleras en busca de su preciado tocino, mientras yo me quede dibujando en un cuaderno.

Pov Sam

-Mmmm amo el tocino –Saboreaba mi tocino, que no podía a ver comido en todo el día, prendí la TV y coloqué Mtv que estaba transmitiendo "Jersey Shore"-Algo en común que tenemos Snooki y yo es la mala suerte con muchachos.

Algún día espero encontrar el chico indicado.

En ese momento empecé a recordar todos mis desastres amorosos primero Jonah, Shane y Pete, y todos porque preferían a Carly antes que a mí, no es nada contra Carly, ella es mi mejor amiga y todo, pero me gustaría que algún chico se fijará en mi y solo en mí.

Justo en ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono, así que conteste.

-¿Hola?

-Sí, Melanie soy Jake de tu clase de francés

-Ah, si te recuerdo ¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno, me preguntaba, si querrías salir conmigo

-Claro, me encantaría

-Bueno te paso a buscar hoy a las 8 ¿Está bien?

-Si genial, Adiós Jakey

-Nos vemos, Mely

¡Ja! Me río de lo melosa que puedo llegar a ser cuando quiero, pero creo que hoy me divertiré bastante, lo que de verdad apesta, es que tendré actuar toda femenina, como Melanie, pero no podrá ser tan mal.

**Fin Cap 1**

**¿Qué les pareció? Cuéntenme sus opiniones apretando este botón se aceptan tanto felicitaciones como críticas constructivas pero no insultos ¡Bye! Cuídense **


	3. Chapter 2

**Aquí esta el 2° capitulo que lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Recuerden nada de esto es mío, lamentablemente, solo esta historia es producto de mi imaginación hiperactiva (?)**

**A/N: aún en Pov de Sam**

-¡No te lo puedo creer! –Chilló Mel cuando le conté lo de la cita con Jake

-Pues créelo, porque así es –Yo de verdad no le daba mucha importancia

-Vamos hay que escoger que te pondrás –Dijo mientras me arrastraba a nuestro cuarto

-Mel son las 4 y la cita es a las 8

-Por eso solo tenemos 4 horas para arreglarte –Dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia de todo el planeta

-Pero…

-Nada de peros

-Como tu digas –Rodé los ojos

-Bueno, creo que un vestido sería lo indicado…

-Wow, Wow –La interrumpí –No usaré un vestido

-Claro que lo vas a hacer, a menos que quieras perder la apuesta.

-Yo nunca pierdo.

-Entonces listo lo vas a hacer.

-Está bien –Me resigne, ya que discutir no nos hiba a llevar a ningún lado, menos discutiendo con ella, ya que tenía un buen punto

-Bueno, a ver que tenemos aquí –Empezó a inspeccionar el armario, hasta que al parecer, algo le llamó la atención –Sam, ¿Qué es esto?

Ella sostenía, con una enorme sonrisa, un vestido que significaba mucho para mí

-Dámelo –Le arrebaté el vestido

-¿Qué es esto? –Repitió

-Duh, un vestido –Me hice la tonta

-Eso ya lo sé, mi pregunta es ¿Para qué lo usaste?

-¿Quién dijo que lo usé?

-Te conozco ahora dime.

Suspiré ya que de todos modos le tendría que a ver contado, para que lo usé.

-Es…mi vestido de…Dulces 16

-¡Aaah! –Chilló, dando saltitos –Ahora cuenta.

-¿Contar, qué?

-¿Qué cómo fue?

-¿En serio?

-Mucho, ahora cuenta

-Bueno –Empecé la historia desde cuando llegue a la escuela

Flashback

Como, siempre llegaba tarde a le escuela, pero me importaba un reverendo pepino, cuando encontré a Carly y a Fredalupe estaban hablando animadamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –Cuando se percataron de mi presencia me miraron con cara nerviosa.

-Hola Sam ¿Cómo estás? –Me preguntó mi mejor amiga, mucho más rápido de lo usual.

-¿Por qué actúas, tan rara?

-¿Nosotros?, no para nada ¿Por qué se te ocurren esas cosas? –Contestó el idiota, de la misma forma que Carly.

-Enserio uste… -Fui cortada, por mis dos mejores amigos, salieron corriendo.

Yo me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a mi casillero.

El día pasó lento y aburrido, más de lo normal, ya que cada vez que quería hablar o con Carly o con Fredwina salían corriendo o simplemente no los encontraba.

Cuando por fin tocó la campana de salida, me resigne a irme a casa ya que no creí encontrar a ninguno de mis amigos.

En el camino a casa, me sentí algo triste, ya que todos habían olvidado mi cumpleaños, pero me sentí algo mejor, cuando pesé en todo el jamón, que había dejado mamá por mi cumpleaños.

Cuando abrí la puerta, esta todo oscuro y cuando prendí las luces, una multitud de gente apareció de la nada, diciendo ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Sam!, yo estaba muy emocionada, hasta que me percaté de algo extraño, todos estaban vestidos formalmente, hiba a preguntar algo, pero justo llegó corriendo Fredward con Carly.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Sam! –Dijo Carly

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Princesa Puckett! –Me dijo el sabiondo

-Tengo algo para ti –Dijo Carly con voz cantarina y luego me llevó a mi cuarto, donde encontré un precioso vestido

-¿Me lo tengo que poner?

-Obviamente, cierto ponte estos tacones igual (A/N: si quieren ver todo el conjunto vean mi perfil ahí está el link para ver el conjunto entero) –Bueno ahora ve a cambiarte, te esperamos abajo.

Cuando termine de cambiarme, encontré una nota de Carly, decía:

_Sam, te ruego, que uses esta corona, para tu cumpleaños, te juro que te veras preciosa, si la usas, te juro que te daré 2 bolsas llenas de grasitos bajos en grasa._

_Con cariños, Carly_

Yo nunca en mi vida, he usado una corona pero lo haré por los grasitos, únicamente (A/N: para ver la corona entren a mi perfil ahí estará el link)

Cuando bajé las escalaras, todos quedaron boquiabiertos, con una cara que decía: ¡Se ve espectacular!, pero el que más me sorprendió, que me mirará de esa manera, fue Benson

-Bueno, ahora llega la mejor parte

-¿Cuál?

-¡El vas!

-No eso si que no, además no tengo con quién bailar –Debido a mi respuesta Carly miró inmediatamente a Freddork

-No Carly, no lo haré

-Por mí

-No

-Por Sam, es su cumpleaños

-Está bien, lo haré –Se resignó, me extraño que lo hiciera por mi y no por su preciada Carly.

Carlangas fue a poner la música y empezó a sonar Running Away de AM, esa canción es muy especial para los 2, era la canción de nuestro primer beso, cosa que nos ponía a ambos más nerviosos.

-Bueno…

-Creo qué…

-Debemos bailar –Yo rodee su cuello con mis manos, mientras él tenía sus manos en mi cintura, yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, bailamos lento un rato, pero lo más extraño fue que no quería que terminara.

Fin Flashback

-¡Que romántico!

-No creo que haya sido, romántico

-Claro que si, tu bailando con Freddie, la pareja perfecta –Dijo ensoñadoramente

-¡¿Qué? –Dije horrorizada y cayéndome de la cama –Por favor ¿Yo y el idiota? Jamás pasará

-Vamos Sam, admite que te gusta, además lo besaste

-¿De…de dónde demonios sacaste eso?

-Cuando salí con Freddie, hace unos meses atrás, dijo "Prometiste, que nunca volverías a hacer eso" refiriéndose a lo había besado y él pensaba que yo era tú, así que era fácil deducirlo.

-Eso solo, fue para sacarnos el peso de encima, de no haber besado a nadie

-¿Fue, tu primer beso?, aún más romántico y ¿Sentiste chispas?

-¡Déjame en paz!

-Solo contesta esa pregunta

-Mira, me queda tres horas y media para arreglarme.

-¡Cierto!, ahora ve a bañarte, escogeré tu ropa y el maquillaje

Genial, la había hecho cambiar de tema

-Bueno, ya me voy –Me fui directo al baño

Pov Melanie

Sé que Sam, cree que se me ha olvidado el tema de ella y Freddie, solo lo deje, porque ella es demasiado testaruda, para revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Freddie.

-A ver creo que esto vendría bien con esto –Había escogido una falda de jeans corta, con una polera de tirantes negra –Esta chaqueta le vendría muy bien, era blanca, cota y manga tres cuartos, al fin y al cabo Sam terminó consiguiendo lo que quería, no hiba usar vestido pero si tacones, y unos muy lindos por sea caso ¡El plateado es mí color favorito!

- ¿Qué cosa, tendré que ponerme? –Dijo, cuando salió del baño, con su bata corta morada, que le regalé para nuestro decimoquinto cumpleaños; su pelo estaba goteando, como siempre se le olvida o simplemente no quiso ponerse toalla en el pelo.

-Bueno toma esto y ponte una toalla en el pelo, por favor –Le entregué su ropa, mientras que ella rodaba los ojos y de mala gana se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

-Listo, ahora tengo mi pelo húmedo como la maniática de mi hermana gemela dijo.

-Bueno ahora cámbiate y espérame en el cuarto de mamá, para secarte el pelo, peinarte y maquillarte

-Hablando de mamá ¿Dónde está?

-Fue con su novio a Santa Bárbara por el resto de la semana, nos dejo 600 dólares, y mucha comida en el refrigerador.

-Amó la comida.

-Bueno ahora ve a cambiarte, adoradora de comida

-Ok, ok, pero ¿De dónde sacó mamá tanto dinero?

-No lo sé pero ve a cambiarte

-Bueno, ya me voy –Se fue al cuarto de mamá

Yo en realidad sabía de dónde había sacado el dinero mi mamá, papá no los había enviado por manutención, pero Sam odia hablar de él, desde que nos dejó, ella todavía no lo logra perdonar, yo sí pero, de a poco.

-¡Melanie, apúrate no tengo todo el día!

-¡Ya voy!

Luego de 20 minutos Sam, estaba lista, peinada, vestida y maquillada, le recogí el pelo con una cinta color plateado.

-Bueno y ¿Qué tal?

-No es horrible –Me esperaba esa respuesta de Sam pero para ella eso es un cumplido.

-Bueno, ahora te daré consejos de citas

-¿Consejos de citas? –Asentí

Pov Freddie

Luego de que Sam se fuera, Carly y yo nos quedamos charlando un momento y luego nos fuimos a su apartamento, donde Spencer estaba empacando.

-¿Por qué empacas?

-Va a ir a pescar de noche con Calceto

-¿y necesitas tantas cosas?

-Por supuesto, si quiero atrapar a un buen pez, necesito de buen equipo –Salió olvidando, todo lo que había empacado

-¡Spencer! –Lo llamó Carly

-¿Qué?

-Tu equipo

-Upss –Se puso las cosas al hombro y se fue.

-Carly, no crees que Sam actuó un poco extraña hoy.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es que no me insultó hoy, no le hizo calzón chino a nadie y hasta se comportó bien.

-Tienes razón no se que le ocurre.

-Tal vez… -Fui interrumpido por el sonido de mi Pearphone -¿Hola?

-_Freddie soy yo Wendy, Necesito que me ayudes con la tarea de ciencias._

-Seguro

_¿Podría ser dentro de una hora en Licuados Locos?_

-Claro nos vemos allí

-Adiós

-¿Quién era?

-Wendy –Dije desde la cocina donde buscaba una peppy-cola

-Ah y ¿para qué te llamaba?

-Para que la ayude con la tarea de ciencias ¿acaso estas celosa?

-Yo no, pero alguien más si

-¿Quién?

-Oh nadie, olvídalo

-Carly, dime

-No es…una tontería

-Dime

-Bueno creo que…

Pov Sam

Bueno luego de todos los consejos que me dio mi hermana desde como saludar, hasta como despedirse fueron cerca de 300 consejos, pero ahora estábamos esperando a que Jake llegue.

-¿Recuerdas, todos los consejos?

-Si –Mentí, con suerte me acordaba de 4

Escuchamos que tocaban la puerta y Melanie se puso el doble de ansiosa de cómo estaba antes, si eso es posible.

Cuando abrí la puerta vi a Jake vestido con una playera blanco con un saco rojo y pantalones negros, se veía muy atractivo.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro

Cuando salí vi un hermoso Ferrari, color blanco estacionado al frente de mi casa.

-¿Es tu auto?

-Sí me lo regalaron cuando cumplí 16 ¿Te gusta?

-Es precioso

-Bueno subamos.

Me subí a su auto, los asientos eran de terciopelo, muy cómodos eso hace feliz a mama, partimos a licuados locos, creo que esta será una gran cita

**Fin Cap 2**

**Espero que les haya gustado en el próximo capitulo la cita de Jake con Sam y otra sorpresas más**


	4. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Aquí está el tercer capítulo, que lo disfruten y para los amantes de Seddie, este capítulo les encantará**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, es de Nick y Dan Schneider**

Pov Carly

No sabía cómo decirle esto a Freddie, además tampoco lo sabía con certeza, pero yo lo intuía y mi intuición nunca falla

-¿Y bien Carly? –Yo suspiré pero me decidí a contarle

-Bueno creo que…le gustas a Sam

-¡¿Qué? –Escupió su peppy-cola directo hacía mí.

-No me empapes

-¡Carly, no puede ser que le guste a Sam! ¡Ella me odia!

-No lo creo, mira su relación ha cambiado mucho, ustedes se llevan mucho mejor, son los mejores amigos, o algo más –Tenía una mirada pícara

-Carly yo… -Justo en medio de su frase sonó su celular –Me tengo que encontrar con Wendy

-Solo piensa en lo que dije si –Le rogué

-Está bien, lo haré, pero encuentro imposible que yo le guste a Sam

-Nada es imposible –Sonreí

-Como tu digas –Salió por la puerta

Me imagino a Sam y Freddie como pareja, se ven hermosos juntos, son una gran pareja y no soy la única que lo piensa, varios, muchos en la escuela piensan que son una preciosa pareja.

Pov Freddie

He estado aquí con Wendy hablando y tratando de hacer la tarea de ciencias, hace 30 minutos a sido divertido, ella es una linda chica, pero ella es solo una amiga, además ella sale con Gibby, desde que ella le hizo abrir los ojos, dándose cuenta de que Tasha lo engañaba.

-¿Entonces en el núcleo están los cromosomas?

-Exacto

-¿Oye, voy a llamar a Gibby si no te importa?

-Claro, ve

Después que Wendy se fue, vi entrar a una muy conocida rubia del brazo de Jake Crandall, por un minuto creí que era Sam, cosa que me llenó de furia, pero luego pensé que estaba demasiado femenina para ser Sam, así que creí que era Melanie

-Jake, eres un bomboncito –La oí decir

Pov Sam

Ser tan "Melanie" cansa y mucho, pero tendré que seguir con esto si quiero ganar la apuesta.

-¿Y, cuando te veré con tu uniforme de porrista, por primera vez? –Le había contado que me había unido a las porristas

-En unos días, será el próximo partido ¿Lo vendrás a ver?

-Lo haré por ti.

-Ahí, eres tan lindo –Puse una sonrisa coqueta

De repente dejé, por un minuto de ver a Jake y me di cuenta, que estaba con Wendy, cosa que me molestó y bastante, tenía tanta rabia, así que hice lo que primero se me ocurrió, besar a Jake.

Pov Freddie

Cuando me di la vuelta para pedirle a T-Bo un batido de fresa, me di cuenta que Melanie y Jake se estaban besando, primero no le di importancia, hasta que Melanie dio vuelta su muñeca, y dejó ver una pulsera de plata que decía "Sam", yo se la había regalado a la princesa Puckett en sus dulces 16.

Flashback

-Fue una gran fiesta, Carls

-Gracias –Hizo reverencia –Pero Freddie igual ayudó

-Como recompensa, Alfredo no te golpearé en lo que queda del día

-¡Pero solo quedan cerca de 4 horas!

-Tómalo o déjalo –Se arrojó al sofá, comiendo un grasito bajo en grasa.

-Sam para dejar, lo de verdad, mejor para el final ten tú regalo –Le entregó un pequeño regalo envuelto en papel morado brillante.

-¿Qué es? –Sacudía la caja con curiosidad

-Ábrelo y veras

Ella lo abrió y era uno de los nuevos Pearphone en rosado.

-Gracias Carlota –Las dos se abrazaron –Pero en rosado

-Ahí es lindo

-Lo conservaré solo porque me lo diste tú

-Gracias

-También te tengo un regalo, Sam,

-¿Enserio?, espero que no sean una de tus cosas ñoñas.

-Toma –Le entregué una caja de terciopelo café, cuando la abrió sus ojos quedaron como platos.

-Es…es muy linda, Freddie

-No te acostumbres, eh –Me abrazó

Fin Flashback

No entendía, porque Melanie, estaba con la pulsera de Sam, tal vez se había equivocado, sí eso era.

-Freddie, mi madre llamó y necesita que la ayude en cas ¿Me puedes llevar?

-Claro, vámonos

Pov Sam

Llevaba ya dos horas con Jake y debía admitir ser Melanie, tiene sus ventajas

-Bueno, está oscureciendo, mejor te llevo a casa

-Gracias, eso sería muy lindo de tu parte.

Me llevó a casa en su espectacular auto

-Me divertí mucho –Me dijo cuando llegamos a casa.

-Yo igual, bueno nos vemos –Le di un beso rápido y salí del auto

-Adiós, Mel –Dijo esto y arrancó el auto

Cuando abrí la puerta, Melanie que estaba sentada viendo una película, cuando me oyó entrar saltó como un gato enfrente de mí

-¿Y?

-¿Y, qué?

-¿Qué cómo fue la cita?

-Ah, normal, lo que sí apesto es que tuve que ser linda, dulce y educada, cómo tú

-¿Se besaron?

-Bueno…si

-¡Aaah! –Chilló

-Cálmate, santo cielo

-No, porque esto es para celebrar

-Solo fue una cita, no es para tanto

-Sí que lo es, así que cuenta los detalles

Suspiré y me fui a sentar al sillón a comer grasitos

-Bueno…fuimos a Licuados locos…tomamos licuado…comimos…hablamos y nos besamos –Conté entre bocados

-¿Solo eso?

-Ah y estaban Wendy con…Fredward –Dije en voz baja porque me molestaba hablar del tema

-Tenía razón

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mira te molesta que Freddie salga con otras chicas, el fue tu primer beso, siempre se pelean, "los que pelean se aman" esa regla siempre se cumple y bailaste con el vals de tus dulces 16, en conclusión: Tú amas a Freddie

Me comencé a atragantar, al escuchar la última parte, Melanie se preocupó y usó la Maniobra de Heimlich

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas? –Le grité, cuando recuperé el habla

-Sam, tenías razón, no te gusta él, tu lo amas y no lo niegues

-¡Eso nunca pasara! ¡Yo y Freddie nos odiamos!

-Como digas

-No me vengas con tú como diga

-Sabes, tengo tarea, adiós

-Lo que digas

Luego de Melanie se fuera, empecé a repasar todo lo que había ocurrido hoy, me uní a las porristas, obligada por supuesto, fui a una cita con el guapísimo Jake, vi a Freddork con Wendy, ¡Arrgh! No puedo evitar pensar en eso, tal vez Melanie tenga razón, no, no puede ser, yo Sam Zoe Rihanne Puckett ODIO a Fredward Wesley Benson, nada que ver con amar

Pov Freddie

Cuando llegué a casa, mi mamá me dio un enorme sermón, de lo terrible que es llegar 8 minutos tarde, después de lo dicho, pero ya estoy acostumbrando a las locuras de mi madre.

Cuando fui a mi cuarto, me acosté en mi cama y abrí mi laptop, la imagen de fondo era Carly a mi lado y yo cargando a Sam a "caballito", la sacamos el día que fuimos a la exposición de arte de Spencer, el sacó la foto, ese día fue grandioso.

Cargaba a Sam porque había peleado con un chico, por no querer darle su banderilla, y se torció un tobillo.

No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, no estoy seguro de que no fuera ella la que estaba en licuados locos con Jake, pero es que actuaba tan "Anti-Sam", pero podría equivocarme, cómo cuando creí que Melanie no era real, Sam solo dijo que no lo era, para no querer discutir, ya que según ella soy un terco; pero no estoy seguro de fuera o no ella, así que prefiero dejarlo así.

**Fin Capítulo 3**

**Cómo les prometí harto, Seddie ¿eh? **

**Bueno pero les tengo que decir, que estoy llegando al final con esta historia****, pero para los que les gusta como escribo tengo planeado, dos historias son "No quiero actuar contigo" y "Tenemos un bebé", son solo títulos de prueba, pero ustedes adivinen la trama, ¡Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Recuerdan, que les dije que terminaría pronto el fic? Pues aquí está el final! No, es broma, pero sí está cerca el final cómo en 2 capítulos**

**Disclaimer: iCarly no es mío es de Nick y Dan Schneider**

Pov Melanie

Ya han pasado dos días con la apuesta, lo hemos hecho bien, pero debo admitir, ser Sam es un trabajo difícil, tengo que tratar de reprobar, pero no puedo sacar menos de un 8, y eso para mí es horrible, pero a Sam también se la ha hecho difícil tiene que estudiar, tratar bien a todos, hasta la gente que más detesta, y las expresiones que pone, son sumamente divertidas, por lo menos no nos han descubierto aún, pero creo que Carly y Freddie están empezando a sospechar, Freddie más que Carly, y también me ha costado no ser dulce con cualquiera, lo lamento, es así mi personalidad, no sé cómo lo hace Sam, para ser cómo es. Y sobre Sam y Freddie, más me doy cuenta que si se aman, es tan obvio, he visto unos de los shows anteriores, y se ve a leguas que la expresión de Freddie , demuestra amor, cuando le dice ¡Te odio!, es ¡Te amo!, es tan dulce; hoy le tengo una sorpresa para Sam, ¡Es enorme!, espero que le guste, es 99% seguro que le va a gustar, pero también es 99.99999% seguro que va a odiar quién se lo envió.

Pov Sam

He soportado ya 3 días, siendo Melanie, no ha sido malo, ha sido TERRIBLE, ser toda dulce y cariñosa, me enferma actuar así, y lo peor es ¡No he comido tocino!, bueno he comido un poco pero solo en casa, he tendido 32 horas sin tocino, imagínense eso, es un infierno, y para rematar, en mi practica de porristas del martes, me tuve que aguantar las ganas de vomitar, cuando entré, estaban haciendo porras, gritando ¡Eh,eh Rid-Ge-Way!, pero cuando empezamos con las acrobacias, me relaje, descargue toda mi rabia, haciendo las acrobacias a la perfección, debo admitirlo, esa parte no estuvo mal, pero solo esa parte; ayer vi a Wendy y Gibby besándose, me alegro que Wendy y Fredifer, no estén saliendo, no y no es porque yo amé a Fredward, porque no es así, es solo que no hacen buena pareja, piensen pelirroja con castaño, no se ven bien, pero no sé rubia con castaño se ve bien, no hablo de mí, hay muchas rubias en el mundo, no solo yo, tengo que levantarme, ya que Melanie ya se levanto, o sea que si me demoró más vendrá a gritar que me levante y odio eso.

-Sammy baja te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ven y lo descubrirás –Dijo con estúpido tono cantarín

-¡Voy! –Cuando bajé la escalera, vi que Melanie estaba con una enorme sonrisa.

-Vamos donde tu sorpresa –Me arrastró hasta la cochera, lugar al cual nunca voy

-¿Y la sorpresa?

-¡Tada! –Abrió la puerta de la cochera y dejó ver a un Twingo Convertible 2010, era precioso -¿Te agrada?

-¿Si me agrada?, ¡Lo adoro! –La abracé –Debió costarte una fortuna

-De he hecho, papá te lo trajo

Melanie, había visitado a nuestro padre, cuando fue a visitarlo, a su estúpida compañía discográfica.

-Pues si viene de ese señor, entonces, no lo quiero

-Sam…

-Es enserió, prefiero nadar en una piscina llena de basura, a usar algo que haya venido desde ese señor

-Sam, sé que tú y él no tiene una buena relación pero…-La corté

-¿Buena relación? ¡Ja! –Me reí con sarcasmo –Yo y ese señor no tenemos relación alguna, que no sea genética, además recuerda qué él nos abandono hace 12 años ¡12 años!

-Sam escucha…-La volví a cortar

-No quiero escuchar nada, solo vámonos o llegaremos tarde

-Está bien

En cuanto entramos al auto de mamá, me puse los audífonos, para no escuchar nada de lo que quisiera decir Melanie.

Pov Freddie

¿Dónde estará Sam? Con Melanie nunca llega tarde, de verdad necesito hablar con ella.

-¡Freddie! –Me gritó Carly

-Eh, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Te he estado hablando hace cerca de 10 minutos, por lo menos ¿has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?

-No lo siento

-¡Freddie! –Agitó sus brazos en el aire -¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada, estás paranoica –Me empecé a alejar hasta que Carly me detuvo.

-Ahora, me dirás la verdad

-Está bien, es que, estoy preocupado por Sam

-¡Ja! Lo sabía

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Te gusta Sam! ¡Te gusta Sam! –Dijo con voz cantarina

-No es cierto, mira ella ha actuado rara esta última semana.

-Tienes razón, no es ella misma ¿Qué le ocurrirá?

-No sé, tal vez –Me callé, cuando vi entrar a las gemelas

-¡Hola chicas!

-Bueno chicos, me debo ir, me encontraré antes de clases con Jake

Pov Sam

-Hola, Mely –Me saludó "mi novio"

-Hola, corazón –Nos dimos un beso rápido, pero como todas las otras veces que no hemos besado no he sentido absolutamente nada, con el único que sentí algo fue con…

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿A, qué te refieres?

-Frunciste el seño, ¿Por qué? –Sin darme cuenta había fruncido el seño, después del beso

-Es que…bueno cuando nos besamos…

-¿Sí?

-No siento nada –Cuando dije esto, me sentí algo culpable, ya que arruinaba la relación de mi hermana, por algo que me pasa a mí.

-¿Nada?

-No, lo siento

-¿Aún seremos amigos?

-Claro –Le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla y entré al salón

Pov Melanie

Cuando entré al salón, Sam me miró con cara culpable, cómo no encontré razón alguna, para su actitud, saqué mi teléfono y le mande un mensaje

_De: Mel_

_Para: Sammy_

_Que te ocurre? Porq' estas así?_

_De: Sammy_

_Para: Mel_

_Nada solo tengo hambre_

_De: Mel_

_Para: Sammy_

_*Ruedo de ojos* Sam te conozco desde que nacimos desde antes para saber cuando algo te pasa así que habla_

_De: Sammy_

_Para: Mel_

_Ok termine con tu novio_

_De: Sammy_

_Para: Mel_

_*Confundida* mi novio?_

_De: Mel_

_Para: Sammy_

_Cierto pero él no es mi tipo prefiero chicos como Shane *Risas* no hay problema_

_De: Sammy_

_Para: Mel_

_ODM! Me hubieras dicho eso antes me preocupe por nada por eso me debes toda una bolsa de grasitos y grande_

_De: Mel_

_Para: Sammy_

_Me lo esperaba ;)_

Por eso estaba tan rara, ¡Era una tontería! Pero ahora sé que aunque sea pequeñas ocasiones Sam si se preocupa por los demás

-Bueno, muchachos, tendremos un proyecto, en parejas.

Todos celebraron

-Pero yo, Elegiré las parejas

Todos se quejaron

-Bueno –Agarró su lista y empezó a asignar las parejas –Tasha Smith y Jake Crandall, Carly Shay y Connor White, Melanie Puckett y Freddie Benson, Sam Puckett y Shane Valentine…

Siguió así, por mi parte me encantó con quién me tocó, cómo le dije a Sam por mensaje, Shane es mi clase de chico

Pov Sam

Por lo menos Sane, no tuvo rencor, por lo que pasó con él hace unos años, ya saben, su caída por el ascensor, si lo hubiera tenido, Melanie se hubiera sentido muy incómoda.

Pero yo tendré que ser con Freddork, para rematar no podré insultarlo ni una sola vez

-Bueno el proyecto se tratará sobre la guerra que más les interese

**Sé que este capítulo me quedo algo corto pero es para qué no se termine tan rápido el fic, para el próximo capítulo una pregunta ¿Les gustaría que Sam usara una cinta hippie? Bueno ¡Bye! Y recuerden para hacer una contribución en la fundación "El review alegra a tú corazón" haz clic en el botón que está al final de esta página. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Bueno, bueno hoy es el ÚLTIMO capítulo del fic, pero como yo no soy mala persona, lo haré bastante larguito, bueno recuerden que esto es solo para los amantes del Seddie**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío es de Nick y Dan Schneider**

Pov Sam

He estado con Fredward, ya dos horas, y me sorprende de qué cuando me propongo algo, lo consigo, pero así somos las Puckett, hemos estado investigando sobre la guerra de Vietnam.

-Creo, que hasta ahora hemos hecho bastante –Dije, esperando que Fredifer me dejara irme

-Sí, creo que bastante más de lo que los demás han hecho –Después, qué dijera esto lo vi a sus perfectos ojos cafés, ¿Qué?, no pude decir eso, ¡Oh no!, Creo que si estoy enamorada del idiota de Freddie, lo que hice a continuación, fue involuntario, lo que hice fue ¡besarlo!, fue mucho mejor que nuestro primer beso, pero Freddie piensa que se está besando con Melanie, no conmigo

Cuando, nos separábamos, caí en la cuenta de que no debí haber hecho eso.

-Yo…-Lo corté

-Lo siento, no debí a ver hecho eso –Corrí en busca de mi bolso y salí de su habitación

-¿Qué…? –Corté a la loca Benson

-Adiós, Sra. Benson, un gusto

-¡Melanie! –Me llamó Fredward.

-¡Adiós!

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me deslice hasta el suelo, apoyada en la puerta del apartamento de los Benson

-¿¡Dios, que he hecho? –Chillé en silencio

Para calmarme, me decidí a ir a casa, tomé un taxi a casa, cuando llegué me di cuenta que Melanie no estaría en casa ya que hoy transmitían iCarly, así que tomé mi laptop y puse:

Pov Melanie

Empezamos el show, con las cosas que hacemos siempre, nos presentamos, mostramos el asqueroso baile de Gibby con salsa tártara ahora tocaba que me tenía que subir a un trampolín mientras que cantaba el himno nacional.

-¿Lista, Sam?

-Por supuesto –Me subí al trampolín y empecé a cantar

- _Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light_

_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?_

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,_

_O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?_

_And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_

_Gave proof thru the night that our flag was still there._

Cuando llegué al coro, noté que algo había en mi cabeza, cuando toqué vi que era una araña, comencé a gritar como desquiciada y salí corriendo del estudio, mientras Carly y Freddie me llamaban

Pov Sam

¡Oh por dios! Melanie salió corriendo del estudio, le temé a las arañas desde que tenía 6 años cuando en nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños le calló una en la cabeza y salió corriendo.

Tendré que ser buena hermana e ir a rescatarla, creo que ahora si nos descubrieron, pero no a mí, por lo menos.

-¡Diablos! –No encontraba las llaves de la camioneta, tuve que agarrar las llaves de mi auto

Arranqué el auto y fui directo al edificio Bushwell, subí por el ascensor hasta el apartamento 8-C

Abrí la puerta sin llamar, como siempre

-¡Melanie! –Llamé, sin darme cuenta que estaba ella con Freddie y Carly

-¿Melanie? –Preguntó Freddie

-Eh…yo –Tartamudeé

-Se lo podemos explicar

-Podrían hacerlo ahora –Sugirió mejor dicho ordenó Carly

Suspiramos

-Yo no soy Melanie

-Ni yo Sam

Nos miraron confundidos, les contamos toda la historia

-¿Todo fue una apuesta?

Asentí

-Son grandes actrices

-Gracias –Dijo dulcemente Melanie

-Lo sabía

-¡El show! –Recordó Carly –Lo paramos por 15 minutos

-¿Sam, lo quieres hacer tú? –Preguntó mi gemela

-Claro, además ya me lo sé, recuerda que ensayaste conmigo

-Si quiere, Melanie puedes venir igual

-Claro

Hicimos el show como de costumbre, también le contamos al público lo de la apuesta, luego Melanie nos dejó ya que tenía que ir a verse con Shane además tendrá que explicarle varias cosas, yo y Freddie nos quedamos a cenar como siempre, Spencer hizo sus ahora famosos y deliciosos tacos de spaghetti.

-Wow, sí que nos engañaron –Dijo Spencer, respecto a la apuesta

- ¿Cómo pudiste actuar cómo Melanie?

-Con esfuerzo, Carls, con mucho esfuerzo

-Te salvaste de que te insulté y golpe por 3 días Fredward, así que mañana tendrás que pagar todos

-Me lo esperaba, santos los días que eras Melanie

-Bueno tengo que ir a comprar, ¿Me acompaña, Carly?

-Claro, ¿Qué compraremos?

-Algo para mis esculturas y un nuevo Shampau

-¿Qué le pasó al otro?

-Lo pasé a triturar

-Tenía que ser, ¿prometen no matarse, en lo que vamos a la tienda?

-No lo prometo

Carly se rió y se fue junto a Spencer, dejándonos solos a mí y al idiota

-Oye, lo que pasó en la tarde…-Me había olvidado lo del beso

-Yo…

-Me gustó

-Tú no tienes, espera, ¿Qué? –Le gustó no podía ser acaso yo le gusto

-Sam, me gustó el beso

-¿Entonces…?

-¿Qué pasará entre nosotros?

-No sé ¿Qué quieres tú?

-Esto –Sonrió plasmó sus labios en los míos, primero fue un simple beso luego su lengua se adentró en mi boca, cada uno exploraba la boca del otro, mis manos estaban en su cuello, mientras sus manos estaban en mi cintura, accidentalmente di un paso atrás y caímos en el sillón, el sonrió y dijo: Buen trabajo, Puckett

-No lo haces mal, Benson

-¿Desde, cuando usas cintas hippies?

-Ah, Melanie dijo que la usará

-Se te ven bien

-Gracias –Nos volvimos a besar apasionadamente, hasta que escuchamos que se abría la puerta y luego un grito de felicidad

-¡Sí!

- ¿Ah? –Dijimos confundidos, era Carly la gritona

-Yo tenía razón

-¿De qué hablas?

-Freddie y tú se aman

Nos sonrojamos un poco.

-Bueno dejaremos a los tortolos en paz –Sonrió Carly, ella y Spencer se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones

-¿Bueno…?

-Sam tengo algo que preguntarte –Se bajó encima de mí y se sentó en el sillón, yo me senté a su lado

-Escúpelo

- Bueno el otro día vi a Jake y a ti…en una cita…besándose ¿Qué ocurre entre ustedes dos?

Suspiré

-Freddie a veces eres tan estúpido

-¿Ah?

-Mira yo salí con Jake, porque él quería salir con Melanie y en ese minuto yo era Melanie ¿Entiendes?

-¿Entonces no sientes nada por él?

-No, siento algo por otra persona –Dije seductoramente

-¿Quién?

-Alguien, que me regaló una pulsera con mi nombre, para mis dulces 16

-¿Y su nombre es Freddie Benson?

-Asentí, los dos sonreímos y nos volvimos a besar

-Te amo, Sam

-Te amo también, Freddork

Al siguiente día 

Melanie y yo decidimos, no hacer esclava a la que atraparon, o sea ella, porque gracias a nuestro pequeño jueguito las dos ganamos un novio que está en el AV club

¡Por fin volveré a comer tocino con regularidad!

Yo estaba arreglando cosas en mi casillero y hablando con mi novio y Carls, cuando llegaron las animadoras

-¿Sam, podemos hablar contigo? –Preguntó una chica llamada, Kat

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira, supimos todo lo de la apuesta entre tú y Melanie, y la entrenadora dejó que te quedarás en el equipo, claro si tú quieres, ¿Quieres?

-Esas cosas no son para mí, porque no le preguntan a Melanie

-Lo hicimos y dijo que no gracias dijo que tú deberías quedarte, por favor lo harías

-Bien

-Hay una cosa más

-¿Cuál?

-Queremos que seas la capitana

-¿Yo y qué ocurre con Stephanie?

-Bueno, ella se muda a Minnesota, esta semana y necesitamos una nueva capitana y votamos por ti, ¿Aceptas?

-Ya que

-Genial, nos vemos en las prácticas –Se fueron saltando felizmente, como siempre hacen

-Wow, Sam nunca te imaginé como animadora

-Ni yo

-Bueno Fredward, cumpliste tu sueño

-¿Cuál?

-Ser novio de una capitana de animadoras

-No, mi sueño era ser tu novio

-Awww –Dijo Carly y luego se fue a encontrar con Connor

-¿Enserio, era tu sueño ser mi novio?

-Si

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde nuestro primer beso

-¿Y qué ocurrió con Carly?

-Tantas preguntas

-Solo respóndelas

-Bien, después de tantos rechazos me di cuenta que Carly no era para mí

-Por fin

Rodó los ojos y continuó

-Bueno y nuestro primer beso me hizo sentir chispas, y me di cuenta que tú eras la chica de mis sueños

-¿Entonces tú amas a mama? –Pregunté cuando yo ya sabía la respuesta

-Claro y ¿tú amas al técnico de iCarly?

-Claro que sí –Nos besamos hasta que llegó la Srta. Briggs con su megáfono gritando:

-¡Sepárense y vayan a clases!

Nos reímos en silencio y fuimos a nuestra clase

Al final nuestro jueguito nos ayudó mucho

**Fin ¿Qué tal?, mucho Seddie, les prometí Seddie y se los di bueno ahora empezaré trabajar en mis nuevas historias, si quieren mandarme sus sugerencias, son muy bienvenidas que les vaya bien, los quiero, muchos reviews y los amo.**


End file.
